Resurfacing
by Fae 206
Summary: After a devastating blow by the gods, Diana's soul was split into thousands of small pieces and when Paula devises a plan to go into the future in order to stabilize Diana's soul and return it to her body, Steve decides to go with his fiancee. Now, seventy five years in the future, Steve is able to bring Diana back to life...only in another body with someone else using her own.
1. Prologue

**AN:** This first chapter is pretty short and I'm sorry if it feels rushed. I hope that you enjoy and that it sparks your interest into what could happen next. Thank you for giving this story a chance. It's actually a newer take on my story Recovery. Again, thank you.

 **Resurfacing**

 **Prologue**

The gods could do pretty impressive things and Steve Trevor had come to know this very well. He knew that as much good the pantheon did, the bad and pain it caused as well. What had recently happened didn't even make sense and Steve didn't know how to handle it. The war had recently ended and then a war between the gods had happened again but this time, it had gotten out of control.

Diana wasn't a god. Yes, there was the debate that because the gods had brought her to life from clay, that she was seen as someone with more godlike powers but right now she was the elemental equivalent of ashes. Her soul had been ripped out of her body which now lay limply in the glass.

Her soul had then been pulled apart and broken into what Paula had captured in a vial looking like glitter. Apparently there was a way to get her soul back into her body and Steve wanted to do whatever he could to bring her back to them.

"We can't do it here," Paula said before looking at Etta who was glancing at her confused. "In the future there will be more stability in the air and therefore she'll be able to lock into her body. It's the time difference that will do it. Her soul will gain more power in the future.

"You're not saying that we won't have a chance of seeing our Diana again," Etta asked as she had tears in her eyes. "Not so good, not something I want to support."

"I've double checked my data and all the records are saying the same thing. She will only be able to get stability in seventy five years, it's important that somebody take her body with her to the future," Paula said and Steve raised his head. He stared at her confused. Would it really take that long? After so many years they would all be dead and none of them would be able to greet Diana if she were able to come back.

When he had learned her identity and fallen in love with her, becoming her boyfriend and then fiancé, he had promised to protect her. He didn't want to just abandon her and that much time meant that she would be completely alone. "I'll take her," he told them and Etta and Paula looked between themselves.

"I think it might be best to contact the goddess Diana or even the wise Athena," Paula said but Steve knew within his heart that he wanted to be with Diana. Even if it was a strange world that he knew nothing about, he would pull through it for the chance to be with her.

"I know that I'm capable of it," Steve said as he walked towards them, "Where is the machine?" he asked and Paula nodded.

"Very well, there are a few other items that you'd need for your travel," she commented and Steve took a deep breath in, he felt nervous and knew without anyone having to tell him that this would definitely be a very interesting adventure.


	2. Chapter 1 - Standards of Beauty

**Chapter One – Standards of Beauty**

This world seemed different but Steve Trevor was aware that it would be. He had always kind of envisioned these robots around him but they seemed different, less capable than the books had made them out to be. Still, he had no right to understand what was going on, he was a man of the past and this was unfamiliar territory for him.

He looked around as he realized that he was in a hospital bed. His head hurt. Wasn't there medicine in this age strong enough to take care of that. He blinked his eyes as he looked at the strange equipment that he was strapped up to. This was nothing like the usual equipment that would be used even for the best airmen. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. He took a deep breath in before raising a hand to his forehead.

"Careful," he heard a woman say before staring at her. She was wearing a white lab coat but…

"You're not a doctor," he told her and the woman raised an eyebrow before humming.

"And why do you say that? John, is there a name other than John that I could use?" she asked before looking at the clipboard. "Do you remember your name?"

"Steve," Steve whispered before looking at her. This really was strange. Where was the man that was supposed to be treating his injuries, he didn't want a woman trying to take control. Women generally knew nothing about the problems of men and certainly he had seen a few women reach the positions as doctors but they were rare. Were they a common thing in this time that he was in?

"Steve," the woman said as she jotted that down on a clipboard, "Any last name?"

"Trevor," he said before blinking his eyes. He immediately sat up before feeling pain rush throughout his entire body. He felt dizzy and the woman had put a hand on his shoulder. He blinked as he tried to steady himself. He shouldn't feel so weak and fragile, he was a top air force officer. Nerves of steel and all of that. Still, had he been crazy to jump into a time vortex to make sure Diana was okay. No. That wasn't crazy, his angel was more important to him than anything.

"Steve Trevor, thank you," the woman said before sitting back, "Now, explain to me why you don't believe that I'm a doctor."

"Well, when I was…I didn't think that many women were doctors," he said before looking around. "Things are definitely different from where I'm from."

"From where you're from?" the woman asked, "Any way, my name is Emily Alexander and like it or not Mr. Steve Trevor, I'm going to be your doctor through your recovery stage. I believe that you've had quite a bump to the head though I'm not detecting any physical ailments. Can you tell me what you last remember?" she asked and Steve sighed.

"It's a when…doctor, not a what," he said and Emily hummed.

"Well then when do you remember? Do you know what caused the accident when we found you?" she asked as she attached something to his arm. "This is just to check your blood pressure," she assured him as she saw Steve staring at her and what she was doing. "You can continue talking if you like."

"Well, you're never going to believe this but the war," he laughed and Emily raised her eyebrow.

"The war…against Iraq?" she guessed. "Maybe even Afghanistan."

Steve looked at her puzzled, he laughed to himself and Emily took note of his blood pressure before taking out a stethoscope and then standing so she could put it on his chest. "I may be knowledgeable about many parts of the world but can't say that I've ever heard of those things before. Are they settlements?"

"They are countries where The United States has engaged in battle, although I don't agree with it. I think that you're too young to be mentioning other wars although you could mean the homeland war on terror or the cyber war," Emily mused. She tilted her head. "Can you try to sit up again for me?" she asked and Steve pushed himself up. He had gone through greater pain than this in the past. He felt the cold metal of the stethoscope be placed on his back.

"Countries," he said before looking at her, "You mean in Africa. Those kinds of…tribal countries?"

"The Middle East," Emily said as she recorded the new data. "Mr. Trevor, are you sure that you're feeling all right, is there anybody that I could call for you? The way that you're speaking has me worried although it does sound that…have you ever known someone called Athena Rodgers?" she asked and Steve blinked at her.

"Name doesn't ring any bells," he said and Emily hummed.

"Well, I suppose if you don't follow fashion then you might not have heard of her. I thought that every guy kind of used her as motivation if you catch my drift, well, she was admitted and though semi-conscious kept repeating the word Themyscira," she said and Steve's eyes widened. Was that an alias that she had. Was she thinking of disguising herself with the name of another goddess.

"Thick black curly hair?" he asked her, "Wearing some type of…well I suppose you would say a costume that has a lot of armor, the most stunning blue eyes that you have ever seen?" he asked wanting to know if this was his angel.

"You really haven't heard of her," Emily mused, "She's a famous model but the blue eyes are correct. She's always been complimented on her eyes." Emily took a seat, "but I want to know more about you. You were wearing a pilot's uniform but there aren't any records of any missing planes or plane crashes and so I'm thinking maybe PTSD. Can you describe how you were feeling when you collapsed?"

"When I collapsed?" Steve asked wondering how there was this famous model who seemed to know about the Amazons if it wasn't her. Did somebody else travel through time. No, they had immortality or something close to it on that hidden island so they could have come recently. Well, even if they had recently come, they weren't his angel and so unless they had information for him about Diana then he didn't really feel they were useful to him.

"You don't remember collapsing, Mr. Trevor?" Emily asked him and Steve blinked at her before pausing.

"No, I…I don't…" he told her honestly. He paused as he looked at his hands. He had jumped though a time hole and now he didn't even know where he was and more importantly he didn't understand where his wonder woman was. "You haven't had anyone named Diana Prince admitted here, have you?" he asked as he looked up at her and Emily shook her head.

"Not to my knowledge, would you like me to check?" she asked and Steve smiled softly.

"Thank you, that would mean a lot to me," he said before looking around. Where was he and why had he been separated from her? They had gone here together so why hadn't they ended up in the same place? Why hadn't they ended up in the same time? He just wanted the answers to where his love was, his love who he had done all this to protect.

…..

…..

Somehow hospital food had gotten better. It was surprising that this was one thing that stayed in his mind, that thought, that hospital food had become a lot better. He decided to take another bite of the food before he saw someone approach him. He wondered if this was the woman that his doctor had been talking about because those blue eyes looked so familiar. However, he wasn't interested in her. His Diana was so much better looking and yet, there was something so strangely familiar about this woman.

"Steve," the woman said as she sat down opposite him. She had such a familiar smile on her face and Steve wondered if this was the way that all Amazons smiled. She had golden hair, similar to his own but hers was straight and flowed over her shoulders. She had pale skin and was slender, nothing like his angel. She looked as if she was malnourished. "I know this sounds crazy but…I'm really glad to see that you're here."

"It sounds crazy?" he asked, her voice was soft but he still could hear those traces of the accent that his angel had carried when she had brought him to her home land. They had spoken a different language there but he had heard them speak English as well. "It sounds crazy that you know me?"

"It seems crazy that I wound up like this. I believe the gods themselves have bestowed a new body upon me. I hope that it is still pleasing to you," she said causing Steve to lean forwards and want to take this woman in his arms to reenact a scene from a classic romance movie but he had no idea who she was. He watched her closely.

"What seems crazy?" Steve asked studying her, "Who are you?"

"Steve," the woman said as she reached forward to take his hand and there was something comforting and familiar about the way that she did that. "I am Diana but in a different body. I know that it's hard to believe, I know that without witnessing my powers it's hard to believe but I do have this," she reaches into a purse before pulling out something that really is very familiar to me. The lasso of truth.

I look at her before she ties it around her wrist and hands the other end to me. "I am Diana, princess of Themyscira. I received this lasso before I went with you to the countries of man. I left behind my sisters and travelled in an invisible plane because you needed to be taken back to…"

Steve stared at her, his trusting eyes running from her head to her shoes. He couldn't believe he was talking to the same person. Reaching out, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Close your eyes," he ordered and Diana did so. Nervously, Steve tilted her head up and kissed her lips passionately. They still felt the same, the kiss felt the same and she placed her hands against his chest.

He pulled back and looked her over, "You look nothing like you used to," he commented, "The change is almost unbelievable."

"But is it at all believable, Steve?" she asked as her body started to tremble and Steve pulled her into his chest. He took the lasso off and put it on himself.

"Yes," he smiled as he took her in, "I do believe you, my sweet angel. I came here to find you and even in this new body, my love for you is as true as ever. I have to admit that I will miss the way that you once looked, however, I believe that I will feel as if I can accommodate you in this -"

Steve was knocked backwards as Diana kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "Thank you," she whispered as she closed her eyes. The tears sparkling in them.

"Of course, there's nothing to thank me for," he said as he ran his fingers through her golden hair. This was definitely a change but he would take it and accept it. At least she was with him in her heart, nothing else mattered. He just wanted her to eat. The only thing he disliked about this body was the way he could feel her bones. She needed to get some more meat on her. She needed to eat.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 2 - Athena

**Chapter Two - Athena**

Steve watched patiently as the new Diana finished a salad, she was pushing the food from one side of the bowl to another and he reached out to take her other hand. He would have to get used to this, somehow she had needed to recover in this body and he wanted Diana to be here rather than have him unable to save her. "We'll have to figure out how to live here," he said to her and Diana nodded.

"Yes, Steve," she nodded and Steve smiled at her. Despite her appearance, he did want to be with her. It was strange to him but it was most important that they were together. Diana closed her eyes and took some deep breaths to calm herself down.

"My angel," Steve whispered as he reached out to touch her cheek. "There is nothing for you to worry about. I'll take care of you. I'm not sure how but maybe my old bank account exists, there is at least enough money in there to get an apartment and then we can move forward from there. Is there anything that I can get for you that will make this transition easier for you."

"I'd like to know who I am supposed to be," Diana told him and Steve nodded. He would work on that but he didn't know the answer yet, hopefully it wouldn't be too difficult to find. "I want to know my name and details about my new life but other than that, I am fine Steve."

"I feel guilty for bringing you here," he told her and Diana shook her head.

"Without you making that decision, I would have died," she confessed, "so please do not let guilt control you. You could have even sent me here alone," she said before looking down sadly. "Are you repulsed by this body?"

"No," he shook his head and took her hand, bringing it to her lips. "I'm not repulsed and I could have never made that decision to just leave you by yourself. Yes, giving up my old life was a sacrifice but there are things that we can do. We're not in complete disastrous circumstances," he reminded her and Diana finished her salad.

"There are a lot of different vegetables here," she commented as she looked at the watermelon in the salad. "I think that there is a lot of the world that I haven't explored. I hope to do that with you."

"Of course we'll explore together," he promised her before getting up so he could hold her in his arms. He pulled her close to his chest and allowed her to rest the side of her head on his shoulder. He could never love another one like her. He was lucky enough to be the person that she had chosen and he would care for her in whatever body she was in. "If I remember correctly, your name is Athena," he saud hoping that that would give her some hope.

"Athena," she replied before nodding, "I will take on the characteristics of that great goddess," she smiled and Steve shook his head. He ran a hand through her hair again.

"You are perfect the way that you are, you don't need to channel another," he tried to tell her and Athena shook her head.

"It would make me more comfortable to concentrate on those elements of the human mind where Athena shows her power. Is that okay with you, Steve, to call me Athena, I know that Diana was the name of your mother," the princess told him and Steve kissed her forehead.

"Whatever name is the most comfortable to you is the name that I will call you," he said and Athena nodded before Steve felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out. How could it have just magically – no the doctor had given him it and told him that it held money inside of it. His mind was focused on Diana so he hadn't even taken a look inside to assess their financial situation.

Steve opened it to see quite a bit of cash, cards, and then an identification card for him with an unknown street address. He froze. How had they had this, they had said that they hadn't known what his name was and here was identification. He saw a card inside and pulled it out to see that it was written in English 'Good luck. Keep her safe' and then it was signed in the Themysciran alphabet with the letters for Diana's mother's name.

He showed it to her and Diana – now Athena – gasped and reached out to hold the card. Her mother had known how to help them and had probably used a portal to get them this. Did that mean that her mother was alive? The Amazons had significantly longer lives after all.

"I think that my mother is looking out for us," Athena smiled as she looked around, maybe they had one for her as well. It would be nice to know who she was and she believed that Steve would support her no matter who she turned out to be. All she knew was that she was a model by the name of Athena and Steve had reminded her of that. She sighed before looking around and Steve cupped her cheek.

"What are you looking for, my angel?" he asked and Athena looked down nervously.

"I am hoping to find my own identification. I feel that maybe we should look in the locations of our homes," she said and Steve didn't like the plural of that word. They needed to depend on one another and he wanted Athena close to him and he wanted to call her Diana but that last part would be up to her.

"Let's go ask at the front desk," he suggested before taking her hand and leading him away as she politely put the bowl and tray in the area for them to be cleaned up, not wanting to create additional work for the people here.

…..

…..

They were both glad that when Athena got her new identification card, the address for her home was listed the same as Steve and so they knew they were living together as a couple. That was much better than if they had been separated and she took a shaky breath as they rode in the taxi together to their apartment. She tried to steady her breathing as they got out at a nice but very modern looking building. Although she had been used to all different kinds of technology, Steve looked like he was in the Emerald City.

She took his hand as they got out of the cab together and kissed his cheek hoping that that would help him adjust, "It's okay," she reminded him. "We'll just tackle this together. At least we're both alive," she said and Steve smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"Yes, angel, there is that," he said and Athena made her way into the building with Steve beside her. They saw that there was a well furnished lobby and an elevator. Athena looked at her identification card and then felt the key in her purse, this would help them enter the apartment that they would be living in.

As they rode the elevator together, Athena looked at Steve and was a little taken aback by how nervous he was. Of course he was nervous, they had travelled into the future and it was a future that neither of them had expected but if anyone could handle this shock, Athena had felt that it would have been Steve.

When they had arrived at the floor, Athena looked around excitedly. They would find out what their apartment looked like and she was glad that she and Steve weren't separated though she couldn't figure out why she was in this body and not her own, Steve was more or less in his own body.

They walked down the hallway before finding the number and Athena put the key in the lock. It beeped and she opened the door. It was like stepping into luxury. It was well furnished, had a lot of space, and had an excellent view. From the moment that she had stepped inside, Athena could feel herself living very comfortably here with Steve.

"At least we have a place like this," Steve said as he noticed pictures of the couple together but of him with Athena. How had all of this happened? He didn't think that time travel would work this way, in fact, he was very glad that they weren't broke and living on the street. He went to the bedroom and saw a large and comfy bed. He would sleep with his angel in his arms, there was very little that he wanted more than that.

Steve walked over to the bookcase and saw some awards for his work on the studies of the World Wars. He put his hand to the bookcase and saw that he was a teacher at one of the prestigious areas. He was a lecturer who talked about the wars in the early 19th century. This was a job that he felt that he could do, he just needed to know where he was in telling the history of it.

He saw Athena pull back as she looked at a magazine, he walked over to her and saw why she was in such shock. There was a picture of Wonder Woman on the cover but it wasn't her, there were some small differences in the way that Diana had looked and this woman on the front page. Steve placed his arm around Diana.

"I don't understand," Diana told him as she looked at this woman who was masquerading as herself. "How do they have this?" she asked and Steve stared at it in horror. He could see the way that Wonder Woman was trying to defeat someone but the person she was fighting wasn't on the cover. He didn't know why there was someone who was pretending to be her.

He smiled as he saw a note on the magazine that said that this was a still from a movie. So, Wonder Woman was still so well-known that they were producing movies highlighting her work. Did that mean that they knew she had travelled through time though? Was their obsession the reason why Diana had woken up as Athena and not as herself.

"It's just a movie, my angel," he told her as he hugged her from the side. "It's nothing to worry about. They just want to honor your bravery and your story, it's only a movie," he told her and Athena nodded. It would be wrong to stand in front of everyone and explain that that was the woman she would have been. She turned her head so that her cheek was resting on Steve's chest.

"Are you sure that you're okay being with me Steve even if I look and sound different?" she asked and Steve looked at her in shock.

"I am the luckiest man in the world to be with you, my angel. I don't care what you look like or what you sound like as long as you are the same woman in your heart. I will protect you from danger and sadness to the best of my abilities," he told her and Athena smiled to him.

"I want to get back into shape, maybe I will never be as good as I was but I want to do the same for you, Steve. I want to be able to take care of both myself and of you," she told him. Steve smiled weakly. He wanted to be the dominant one in the relationship for a change but this wasn't what she wanted and he would do anything to keep her happy so if she wanted to protect him then he would let her.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Legacy of Etta Candy

**Chapter Three – The Legacy of Etta Candy**

Steve hated to admit it but he could see her life fading from her and her happiness drop each time someone reported on this new Wonder Woman. He hadn't wanted for this to happen. Really, all that he had wanted to do was help her and to save her, he would do anything for her. Still, Athena was different than Diana was and even if they had both started as the same person, that didn't mean their lives hadn't taken two separate paths.

Steve walked over to Athena as he saw her sitting by the window in their new living room. He passed her a cup of tea, a kind that he knew she liked, and sat down opposite her. His eyes rested upon her face. She was glamorous and gorgeous and he wanted her to become even stronger and more beautiful, the taste of her kisses was rich to him and he needed to find a way to sustain her.

As for himself, he could pick up the pieces of his life and carry on. He could become a war historian or maybe even a lecturer, maybe work at a museum and use his experiences to boost his career in that field. Or maybe, after some time had passed, he could return to the air force. He didn't like war but he loved the feeling of flight and protecting others.

"Steve," Athena asked as she tried to smile, "I…would it be selfish for me to speak freely?" she asked him and Steve took a deep breath in before bowing his head. He hoped that it wouldn't come out as Athena telling him that since she was different, she needed to be part of a different relationship. He didn't know if he could ever get over the pain that losing his angel would bring to him.

"It wouldn't be," he told her before holding her hand and bringing it to his lips, "Whatever you desire, angel. I will do whatever I can to give you what you de-"

"I would prefer not to go back into nursing," she said and Steve blinked before nodding slowly. "I do like to help others but I do not…my body is pulling me in a different direction. I hope that is okay."

"That's okay," Steve smiled to her. "That's more than okay. So, if not nursing, what kind of profession would you like?" he asked and Athena looked out at the world before closing her eyes. She wanted to help others but she wanted to do it as a superhero, she missed the boots and the lasso, she missed that feeling of being safe, of the security that her powers gave her.

"Maybe a police officer," she told him and Steve slowly nodded. "Would that be…"

"You would do amazingly," he tried to assure her. With the way she looked now, she definitely didn't look like how the stereotypical police officer looked but he could understand that want to help people and that's what a regular person who didn't grow up on Thymescira did, they worked in law enforcement. "Besides, that other woman isn't really you, they aren't really Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman is a lore that is passed down and it is because of you."

"It is just not who I am any longer," Diana told him and Steve sighed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. They would have to rely on one another for this and it didn't matter to him that his angel looked different on the outside, it was the inside that was most important.

…

…

Athena had wanted to do this herself. Steve had of course asked her numerous times if she wanted for him to escort her here, to accompany her and Athena knew that as kind as his offer was, she had to do it for herself. She looked at the Candy house and sighed. She wasn't even sure if Etta was still alive and even if she was, Athena had no idea how her health would be.

She knocked on the door to hear a baby crying and took a step back. Maybe she had gotten the wrong house. She looked away nervously, she had to come up with an excuse to why she was there, some kind of reason. She closed her eyes and the door was opened by a woman in her twenties.

"Hello," she asked and Athena took a step back. She looked around before her eyes caught on something hanging up in a glass case. How could the golden lasso be here? "May I help you?" she asked and Athena shifted.

"Etta Candy, does Etta live here?" she asked and the woman nodded.

"Yes, my grandmother lives here," she said as she took a step outside with the baby who was clinging to her chest wanting nourishment. "How can we help you?" she asked as she attempted to not show any sign of shock or confusion. Athena smiled quietly to herself.

"Ask her to use that lasso on me, we were friends during the war time," she said and the woman stared at her with even greater bewilderment. Athena knew that by looking at her body it would seem a little ridiculous to think that she had lived for such a long time and people wouldn't think twice about denying worm holes and time travel to be a thing but the Diana within her wanted to spend time with her important friend.

"Celia, dear," an old woman said as she rolled herself forwards and Athena grinned as she saw how Etta had matured into this wise elderly woman. She smiled at her friend before realizing that she wouldn't know who she was.

"Hello, Etta," Athena smiled and Etta blinked, she could see the familiarity but accepting Athena in this body was harder. Even Diana had trouble accepting Athena when she looked into the mirror, the person who had had the least trouble with it had been Steve, _her_ Steve.

"Steve and I just arrived but not in my body," Diana said and Etta blinked hard. "I'm sorry that we couldn't all travel together but I'm glad to see the happy home and happy life that you have here. You would remember me as Diana," she said with a hand to her chest and the older Etta stared at her in deep confusion before wheeling herself back to fetch the lasso.

Athena closed her eyes ready for the interrogation and put her wrist out. She looked into Etta's familiar eyes and smiled. She knew that if she had had to meet Steve as an older man then she would have fallen in love with him all over again despite the age.

"So now," Etta told her with a smile, "Tell me truly dear, who are you?"

Athena watched her, gazing into those friendly and loving eyes once more before bowing her head. "My true name is Diana, I am the princess of Thymescira but I have had my body changed by unforeseen forces. I am living in this world now as Athena."

As she said this, Etta's mouth widened into a smile. She reached up and Diana embraced her old and treasured friend. Hopefully things would be okay between them because Athena wanted to know all about how Etta's life had turned out because looking at the family members who had gathered around them, it appeared to be wonderful.

…

…

Steve looked around the coffee shop that was near the apartment. He had wanted to go with Athena to visit Etta but when he had heard her reasons for wanting to make the trip by herself, he had let her go. He wasn't going to be one of those men that stand in the woman's way and he didn't want for Athena to let him slip like that.

As for now, he was looking into the papers to see if there were any openings in law enforcement. What type of degree did you need for that anyway or was it a certification? Did she have to pick a precinct or would that be found for her? There was so much that Steve didn't understand but because Diana wanted to do it, he wanted it for her.

He sighed and picked up the cup of coffee beside him. Coffee had gotten a lot better in the time that had passed, he did have to admit that. Steve reached for the pastry before seeing someone standing in front of him and he blinked. He looked up and saw the glasses-wearing man.

"Clark Kent," he said as he held out his hand and Steve had a troubling feeling of dejavu. "I've come to talk about Athena," he said with a boy scout smile and Steve narrowed his eyes feeling a little defensive as he studied him.

"How do you know about Athena?" he asked slowly.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading**


End file.
